Zhoury? Kyuhyun doesn't like it!
by lee mina
Summary: Bingung nulis summarynya...baca aja deh...pair:ZhouKyu...
1. Chapter 1

**Zhoury? Kui xian didn't like it!**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, ZhouKyu hidden Zhoury**

**All SJM member**

**Genre : Romance / Family**

**Rate : antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer : semua cast yang ada di sini punya diri mereka masing-masing, couplenya, keluarganya dan semua ELF di seluruh dunia...  
><strong>

**.**

.

**Dorm Super Junior M di Taiwan. Kamar MIXIAN**

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk terpekur di kamarnya. Di pangkuannya laptopnya menyala dengan terang. Mungkin bagi yang melihatnya ini pemandangan yang biasa melihat Kyuhyun memangku laptop, karena laptop adalah kekasih ketiga Kyuhyun. Kekasih pertamanya adalah Zhou Mi, yang kedua adalah PSP, dan yang ketiga adalah Laptop. Bila sudah ada ketiganya Kyuhyun sudah tak membutuhkan yang lain lagi. Saat ini Zhou Mi sedang keluar dan PSPnya baru dicharge, sehingga Kyuhyun beralih pada laptopnya.

Seperti biasanya dia bermain game starcraft yang sangat disukainya itu. Tetapi setelah beberapa level terlewati Kyuhyun sudah capek dan memutuskan ingin browsing di internet. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat perkembangan single "Perfection" mereka dan senyumnya jadi semakin lebar saat dia membaca banyak sekali Fanfic Qmi, Mixian atau Kyumi. Kadang-kadang dia tersenyum sendiri, kadang-kadang mukanya menjadi merah padam saat dia membaca fanficnya yang memiliki rate M. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati, jangankan melakukan sesuatu yang masuk kategori NC, yang dia dan Zhou Mi lakukan baru sebatas leher Kyuhyun. Itupun didapat Zhou Mi dengan mencuri-curi. Karena sifat pemalu Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sangat parah sekali, Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan lebih dari ciuman. Tubuh Kui xian seketika menjadi kaku jika tangan Zhou Mi mulai bergerilya kemana-mana. Dan karena kesabaran Zhou Mi dalam menghadapinya, Zhou Mi sudah cukup puas dengan ciuman saja (untuk saat ini).

Kyuhyun terus menjelajahi dunia maya itu. semakin lama senyumnya semakin surut digantikan kerutan di dahinya. Kira-kira apa yang merubah Moodnya itu? ternyata Kyuhyun menemukan banyak sekali fanfict Zhoury. Dan Kyuhyun tak suka dengan itu. Kyuhyun tak suka jika Zhou Mi mempunyai couple lain selain dirinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri punya banyak couple lain, seperti Kyumin, Wonkyu, Kyuwook,, Hankyu, etc… pikirannya terus berkecamuk tak tentu arah dan dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini telah memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Zhou Mi terlihat sangat lelah saat kembali dari salah satu stasiun televisi. Dia harus bekerja di saat member yang lain masih beristirahat karena tindakan nekatnya yang pergi ke Korea saat mendapat kabar bahwa Kui xian kecelakaan. Padahal dia sudah punya job untuk menjadi MC di salah satu acara variety show. Dan sebagai sanksi dari SME dia harus langsung bekerja setelah kembali ke Taiwan.

Zhou Mi memasuki ruang tengah dengan langkah lunglai. Dia capek sekali. Tasnya dihempaskannya di dekat sofa, dan dia ambruk di sofa itu. Dipejamkannya matanya sejenak. Katika dibukanya matanya kembali, diperhatikannya suasana ruang tengah yang sepi. Hanya ada Shi Yuan yang seperti biasa sedang membaca koran di salah satu sofa.

"Shi Yuan-ge, yang lain dimana? Kenapa sepertinya sepi sekali?"

Mendengar suara Zhou Mi, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja tinggi tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung dan Henry-ah membantu Wookie-ah memasak makan malam di dapur. Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghei hyung sepertinya keluar." Jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk arah yang dia maksud. Zhou Mi nyengir melihat gesture yang diperlihatkan Siwon.

"Kui xian?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mungkin masih di kamar. Sepertinya aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi siang. Sedang kencan dengan pacarnya kali!" Siwon memberikan senyum menggoda ke arah Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi paham dengan maksud Siwon. "Pacar" yang tadi dimaksud oleh Siwon adalah game. Berarti dia masih bermain game di kamar. Benar-benar gamer sejati ini anak!

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya tadi gege? Lancar? Kenapa kelihatan capek sekali?" Siwon membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Seperti biasa. Aku hanya capek karena masih jetlag tetapi harus langsung bekerja." Zhomi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Sepertinya dia memang harus segera mencharge ulang baterainya. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya Shi Yuan-ge!"

Zhou Mi beranjak dari sofa dan menarik tasnya yang tadi dilemparnya dengan sembarangan. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca korannya.

Dibukanya kamar yang dibaginya dengan kekasih tersayangnya itu dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya orang yang sangat disayanginya itu sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memangku laptopnya. Apa dia bermain game lagi karena wajahnya terlihat serius sampai-sampai tak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka? Sepertinya tidak! Tangannya tak bergerak-gerak dengan cepat malah sepertinya hampir tak bergerak sama sekali. Jadi apa yang diamatinya di layar laptop itu? kenapa malah muncul kerutan-kerutan halus di dahi putihnya?

Merasa penasaran, Zhou Mi berjalan mendekati Kui xiannya. Mendengar langkahnya, Kui xian langsung mendongak dan memandang Zhou Mi senang.

"Mimi-ge sudah pulang?" disingkarkannya laptopnya dari pangkuannya dan diletakkannya di atas ranjang. Dihampirinya Zhou Mi dan diciumnya pipi Zhou Mi pelan. Zhou Mi merasa sangat senang mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang dari Kui xian-nya.

"Kui xian sedang apa?" tanyanya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di samping Kui xian yang sudah bersiap-siap memangku laptopnya lagi. Tiba-tiba pikiran mesumnya datang. Diambilnya laptop itu dan ditaruhnya di atas meja. Tak lupa dia mematikan laptop itu.

"Yak… Mimi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kui xian tidak senang laptopnya dimatikan begitu saja. Wajahnya cemberut menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku capek Kui xian. Aku ingin mengisi tenagaku dulu." Zhou Mi memasang muka memelas di hadapan Kui xian. Kui xian yang memang lemah terhadap pandangan memelas Zhou Mi langsung beranjak untuk mencarikan Zhou Mi makanan. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Zhou Mi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Katanya mimi capek dan ingin mengisi tenaga dulu? Aku mau ke dapur kali saja masakan Wookie hyung sudah ada yang matang." Mendengar jawaban Kui xian Zhou Mi hanya bisa menghela nafas keras. Kenapa Kui xian-nya yang jenius bisa sepabo ini kalau soal pacaran sih? Tapi harus diakuinya, dia merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian Kui xian. Ditariknya tangan Kui xian untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka.

"Maksudku bukan itu Kui xian… hanya dengan berada di dekatmu itu sudah seperti mengisi tenaga bagiku. Apalagi kalau seperti ini!" dengan sekali sentakan Zhou Mi menarik Kui xian hingga Kui xian terduduk di ranjang dengan suara debuman yang lumayan keras. Dan tanpa menanyakan persetujuan Kui xian, Zhou Mi langsung memosisikan kepalanya di pangkuan Kui xian. Kui xian yang mendapat sarangan mendadak dari Zhou Mi hanya bisa terkaget-kaget dengan tindakan Zhou Mi. Badannya jadi sedikit kaku saat Zhou Mi meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Didengarnya suara Zhou Mi bergumam pelan. "Seperti ini sebentar saja ya Kui xian?"

Kui xian merasa senang menghadapi sifat manja Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang seperti ini hanya akan dilihatnya bila hanya ada mereka berdua. Bila di hadapan orang lain Zhou Mi tak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya ini. Dipandangnya wajah kekasihnya itu yang kini telah memejamkan mata di pangkuannya. Dengan perlahan dibelainya rambut coklat kemerahan milik namja jangkung itu. Rambutnya masih sehalus seperti saat terakhir kali dia membelainya.

Kui xian masih terus membelai rambut Zhou Mi saat pikirannya kembali lagi ke masalah yang dipikirnya sebelum Zhou Mi pulang tadi.

Kenapa sekarang banyak sekali fanfic Zhoury? Kui xian tahu, fanfic hanyalah buah imajinasi fans mereka. Tapi tak mungkin ada cerita seperti itu jika tidak ada penyebabnya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Kui xian apa penyebabnya? Diingat-ingatnya lagi bagaimana hubungan Zhou Mi dan Henry. Mereka memang dekat, sangat dekat malah. Karena mereka sama-sama member super junior M yang bukan member asli super junior. Mereka telah melalui masa-masa sulit dengan penolakan dari para antis bersama. Juga menghabiskan waktu bersama jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan member SJM yang lain, termasuk Kui xian. Tapi Zhou Mi sudah sering mengatakan bahwa Henry adalah dongseng kesayangannya kepada semua orang. Tapi benarkah hanya sebatas itu? Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan bila SJM sedang vakum dan mereka hanya berdua di dorm, sedangkan Kui xian ada di Korea? Apa ada yang mereka sembunyikan? Apa Henry menjadi gantinya saat dirinya sedang ada di Korea?

Belaian tangan Kui xian di rambut Zhou Mi seketika berhenti saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dipirkannya. Digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu! Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki pikiran sejahat itu tentang Zhou Mi? Tak mungkin Zhou Mi mengkhianatinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar? Selama ini kan dia tak mau melakukan "ini" dan "itu" dengan Zhou Mi, bisa saja kan Zhou Mi melakukannya dengan yang lain? Tidak… tidak… Zhou Mi sangat mencintainya, dia tak mungkin mengecewakanku!

"Kui xian, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara lagi Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi menengadahkan kepalanya. memandang Kui xian yang masih mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mimi. Tadi hanya ada pikiran konyol yang melintas di otakku." Kui xian tersenyum ke arah Zhou Mi. Dia tak ingin Zhou Mi menjadi khawatir karena ulahnya. Dia sudah cukup membuat Zhou Mi kalang kabut saat dia kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Zhou Mi memandang tak percaya pada Kui xian, ditatapnya kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Kui xian.

"Kui xian tahu tidak? Kui xian tak pernah pandai berbohong padaku! Jadi aku akan tahu kalau Kui xian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kui xian yang merasa malu dengan apa yang telah dipikirkannya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan Zhou Mi. Dia tak menyadari telah muncul gurat-gurat berwarna merah muda di pipinya yang pucat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut di mata Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludah berkali-kali untuk mengendalikann badannya yang mulai bergejolak melihat ekspresi malu-malu kekasihnya itu.

"Kui xian mau bilang atau tidak?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Mian…. Kalau ada yang gak suka judulnya. Bukannya saya mau membashing yang mbuat FF Zhoury, Cuma saya mandangnya dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun saja… dan jeongmal mianhe kalau ada yang bosen ma fanfict Qmi... soalnya saya cuma bisa mengembangkan imajinasi saya jika ada hubungannya ma mereka...

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, dan tunggu saja kelanjutannya…. Hahaha…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden Zhoury**

**All SJM member**

**Genre : Romance / Family**

**Rate : antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer : Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing.**

**Summary Chapter 1 **

Kui Xian yang merasa malu dengan apa yang telah dipikirkannya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan Zhou Mi. Dia tak menyadari telah muncul gurat-gurat berwarna merah muda di pipinya yang pucat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut di mata Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludah berkali-kali untuk mengendalikann badannya yang mulai bergejolak melihat ekspresi malu-malu kekasihnya itu.

"Kui Xian mau bilang atau tidak?"

.

.

.

Kui Xian masih saja diam seribu bahasa dan tetap mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Zhou Mi yang setengah pikirannya sudah kotor dengan hal-hal mesum menjadi gemas melihat kelakuan Kui Xian. Tangan yang tadi masih memegang wajah Kui Xian-nya kini telah berpindah di leher Kui Xian. Dan tanpa basa-basi ditariknya tubuh Kui Xian ke arahnya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir Kui Xian dengan lembut.

Disela-sela ciumannya masih terdengar gumamannya. "Kalau Kui Xian tidak mau bicara aku jamin Kui Xian tak akan bisa selamat dariku malam ini!". Kui Xian tak memberi respon terhadap ancaman Zhou Mi itu. Dia masih menikmati ciuman Zhou Mi ketika terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Terlihat sang mochi imut yang kini tengah ternganga dengan suksesnya melihat kemesraan kedua gegenya itu. Pipi tembamnya berwarna merah padam. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapat tontonan gratis saat membuka pintu kamar itu. dengan terbata-bata dia berkata "Ma.. maaf.. Mimi-ge.. Kui Xian-ge.. maaf kalau sudah mengganggu. Kalian teruskan saja. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau makan malam sudah siap.." Henry langsung ngacir meninggalkan kamar MIXIAN setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar itu dengan cukup keras.

Zhou Mi yang tadi sudah sangat "bernafsu" menjadi down lagi setelah mendapatkan gangguan dari mochi "Cih… dongseng tak tahu sikon!" umpatnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Kui Xian yang yang melihat Zhou Mi sudah tak berniat menciumnya lagi setelah ketahuan oleh Henry langsung menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis. Apa benar Mimi-nya punya hubungan spesial dengan Henry?

"Kui Xian ayo makan!" ajak Zhou Mi kemudian. Sebelum otak mesumnya kembali lebih baik mereka makan dulu.

Kui Xian hanya membalas lemah "Mimi makan saja dulu. nanti aku menyusul."

Zhou Mi yang mendengar suara Kui Xian yang menjadi sengau menyadari kalau Kui Xian sedang menangis. Dia bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kui Xian menangis? Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Kui Xian… kenapa menangis?" Kui Xian tak menjawab. Hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kui Xian tak percaya padaku ya?" kali ini Kui Xian langsung memandangnya. Zhou Mi terhenyak. Sepertinya Kui Xian memang tidak mempercayainya. Tapi apa yang tak dipercayai oleh Kui Xian?

"Kui Xian… kalau ada yang memubuatmu risau bilang saja. Aku tak akan paham jika kamu hanya diam seperti ini." Dibujuknya Kui Xian untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kui Xian bimbang. Beranikah dia menanyakannya pada Zhou Mi? Apa dia tak akan marah karena Kui Xian tak percaya padanya?

"Mimi, apa hubunganmu dengan mochi?" Kui Xian bertanya dengan sangat pelan hingga Zhou Mi harus menajamkan pendengarannya dan sedikit tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya? Hubungannya dengan Henry? What the hell yang di tanyakan oleh Kui Xian-nya? Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Henry?

Dipandanginya Kui Xian dengan tatapan bertanya "Kui Xian, kepalamu tadi terbentur ya?"

Kui Xian yang merasa dongkol dengan apa yang dikatakan Zhou Mi langsung melempar Zhou Mi dengan bantal yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia sebal sekali. Dia sudah mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya dan melupakan semua rasa malunya untuk menanyakan itu. dan reaksi Zhou Mi? Dia malah bertanya apa kepalanya terbentur?

"Mimi PABO!" terus dipukulinya Zhou Mi dengan menggunakan bantal. Berharap otak Zhou Mi yang tadi dipenuhi pikiran mesum kembali lagi untuk berpikir normal.

"Kamu tak serius menanyakan hubunganku dengan Henry-ah kan? Kamu tahu sendiri kalau dia itu adalah dongseng tersayangku. Memang apa lagi hubunganku dengannya?"

"Mungkin saja dia menggantikan posisiku di saat aku sedang di Korea!" Kui Xian langsung menutup mulutnya setelah dia kelepasan berbicara. Tapi terlambat. Zhou Mi sudah mendengar apapun yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dan kini terlihat rasa marah dan kekecewaan di mata Zhou Mi. Suaranya menjadi dingin dan Kui Xian sama sekali tak menyukai nada bicara Zhou Mi sekarang.

"Kui Xian ingin mengatakan kalau aku selingkuh dengan Henry-ah?" katanya pelan dan tajam. Kui Xian merinding mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi.

"Tidak… Mimi… Mian… bukan itu maksudku." Kui Xian bingung harus berkata apa. Zhou Mi sudah terlihat sangat marah. "Aduh… kenapa aku kelepasan ngomong seperti itu sih?" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ternyata memang Kui Xian tak pernah percaya pada perasaanku!" Zhou Mi berlalu meninggalkan Kui Xian yang masih terpaku di ranjang. Dibantingnya pintu dengan keras saat keluar dari kamar itu. Kui Xian tak menyangka ucapannya yang sembrono tadi benar-benar membuat Zhou Mi marah.

.

.

Saat makan malam

Zhou Mi masih merasa marah terhadap Kui Xian. Eh tidak, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya dia tak marah, tapi kecewa terhadap Kui Xian. Bagaimana bisa Kui Xian mengatainya selingkuh dengan Henry-ah? Apa Kui Xian sudah gila? Apa perhatiannya pada Kui Xian selama ini masih kurang? HAH… Sepertinya kecelakaan Kui Xian yang terakhir kali membuat otak Kui Xian berkarat.

Masih dengan perasaan jengkel dihempaskannya tubuhnya diantara Shi Yuan dan Henry. Melihatnya hanya keluar sendiri dan dengan wajah yang kusut, Henry langsung bertanya.

"Gege, dimana Kui Xian-ge? Kenapa tidak ikut makan?"

"Kui Xian masih di kamar!" jawab Zhou Mi dengan ketus. Semua member saling lirik mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Pasti ada masalah lagi, batin mereka masing-masing.

"Gara-gara tadi Henry membuka kamar sembarangan saat gege berdua sedang bermesraan ya?" tanya Henry polos yang dengan sukses membuat member selain Zhou Mi dan Henry memandang penuh tanya pada mereka berdua. Kalau bisa diartikan pandangan ke Zhou Mi berarti "apa-saja-yang-kalian-lakukan-tadi?" sedangkan pandangan ke Mochi diartikan "sejauh-apa-yang-kamu-lihat-mochi?".

Mochi imut itu sadar telah salah bicara saat dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa deathglare dari gege tersayangnya itu. Hanya dengan bahasa mulut dia mengucapkan mian pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Menyadari suasana hati Zhou Mi yang sedang sangat jelek, member yang lain makan dalam diam. Tak lama Kui Xian keluar dari kamar dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa yang letaknya si samping Sungmin. didengarnya Sungmin berkata pelan "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunie? Kenapa Zhou Mi jadi marah-marah seperti itu?".

"Aku salah bicara Hyung!" Kui Xian menjawab dengan sama pelannya saat dia mulai makan. Suasana ruang makan itu benar-benar mencekam. Eunhae yang berusaha mencairkan suasana pun malah mendapatkan deathglare dari Kui Xian.

Kui Xian yang merasa sangat bersalah pada Zhou Mi, langsung menarik Zhou Mi keluar dari dorm sesaat setelah mereka selesai makan. Tak lupa disambarnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Zhou Mi menuruti saja tarikan Kui Xian. Terserah mereka mau kemana.

Kui Xian mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa disebut pelan. Dia tak memikirkan kemana arah yang dia tuju. Yang ada di otaknya, cari tempat yang sepi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini! Mereka pasti bisa pulang kemanapun mereka pergi. Karena dia bersama Zhou Mi dan Zhou Mi tahu betul daerah ini. Sesampainya di sebuh taman kota yang sudah sepi, Zhou Mi langsung keluar tanpa menunggu Kui Xian. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang memang ada banyak di sana. Mulutnya masih terkunci.

Kui Xian menyusulnya duduk di bangku itu. Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua. Sejujurnya mereka merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian ini andai saja tak ada masalah yang harus segera diluruskan. Kui Xian beringsut mendekati Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge… marah ya?" tak ada respon dari Zhou Mi. Dia masih memandang bayangan kegelapan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mimi-ge… maafkan perkataanku tadi. Maaf kalau kata-kataku tadi sudah membuatmu marah!" ditariknya tubuh Zhou Mi untuk menghadapnya. Berhasil. Zhou Mi kini menghadapnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku marah?" jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau tidak marah kenapa Mimi bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak marah Kui Xian… Aku hanya merasa sedikit kecewa. Kenapa kamu tak bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Mianhe Mimi… Jeongmal Mianhe… Bukannya aku tak percaya pada Mimi. Tapi pikiranku jadi agak kacau setelah membaca banyak sekali Fanfic Zhoury di internet!"

"Jadi Kui Xian tak percaya padaku hanya gara-gara Fanfic?" Zhou Mi masih tak percaya alasan yang disampaikan Kui Xian. Hanya gara-gara fanfic?

"Yah… Sebenarnya ada juga yang mengganjal di hatiku sejak dulu. tapi pemicunya memang itu." Ucap Kui Xian malu-malu. Benar kan, masalah ini memang masalah yang membuat malu.

"Emang apa lagi yang mengganjal di hati Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi penasaran.

"Terakhir kali sebelum aku pulang ke Korea kemarin, waktu syuting di acara nextTV Grade, Mimi malah lebih memilih berdiri di samping Henry daripada di sampingku! Padahal yang boleh di samping Mimi kan hanya aku. Waktu itu Mimi juga sempat memeluk Donghaei hyung! Lagipula Mimi sering mengatakan Mochi imut dan lain sebagainya, tapi mengatai aku kalah tampan dengan Mimi!" ujar Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kan Henry hanya sebentar di sampingku Kui Xian!"

"Emang aku peduli! Yang aku tahu, Henry di samping Mimi!"

"Aku bukannya memeluk Donghai-ge.. tapi memeganginya agar tidak melihat isi Horror Box!"

"Memangnya harus memeluknya? Kenapa tidak ditarik saja tangannya?"

"Kan Mochi memang imut. Semua juga mengatakan hal yang sama kan? Bahkan Kui Xian sendiri mengakui kalau dia imut kan?"

"Tapi aku gak senang kalau Mimi yang mengatakannya!"

"Waktu itu Kui Xian juga mengatakan aku aneh! Suka membeli barang-barang dan hobi menelepon. Padahal yang aku telpon kan Kui Xian. Tapi Kui Xian tak mengatakannya!"

"Emang kan Mimi aneh!"

"Kui Xian kan memang tak setampan aku. Tapi Kui Xian lebih manis daripada aku! Dan bagiku Kui Xian lebih imut daripada siapapun di dunia ini." Kata Zhou Mi narsis.

"Pembohong!"

"Kui Xian kalau cemberut seperti itu jadi kelihatan imut banget lho!"

"Bodo Ah!"

Zhou Mi memeluk Kui Xian yang kini mukanya sudah merah padam.

"Masih ada yang mengganjal Kui Xian?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mianhe.. Mimi… bukannya aku tak percaya pada Mimi. Tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa tak cukup baik untuk Mimi. Jika perasaan itu datang, entah kenapa sedikit masalah saja bisa membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan pada Mimi."

"Gwechana… Aku juga minta maaf Kui Xian. Maaf karena belum bisa jadi seperti yang kamu inginkan. Maaf kalau aku kadang-kadang tak bisa memahamimu. Tapi percayalah satu hal, hanya ada seorang Kui Xian dihatiku. Tak akan ada yang lain! Arraseo?"

"Ne…"

"Sudah malam… Ayo kita pulang ke dorm!"

"Sebentar lagi mimi. Aku masih ingin disini." Gumam Kui Xian. Disurukkannya kepalanya lebih dalam di leher Zhou Mi. Dan seperti biasa Zhou Mi berusaha keras mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah mulai tak teratur.

"Kui Xian… Kui Xian tahu kan kontrol diriku sedang lemah saat ini? Jangan salahkan aku kalau ..."

Zhou Mi belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Kui Xian seketika bangkit dan menjauh dari Zhou Mi.

"Arra… Arra… ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Kui Xian berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di luar taman. Zhou Mi mengikutinya dari belakang. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat kekasihnya itu. "aku memang harus lebih bersabar." Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

End

.

.

Ha.. ha.. selesai lagi satu fanfic yang gak jelas dari author yang sama gak jelasnya. Sumpah… author ngakak sehabis ngetik bagian akhir. Bagi yang tak tahu apa yang dimaksud ma author (bagian bersilat lidah antara Zhou Mi dan Kui Xian) bisa download variety yang dihadiri SJM di Taiwan. Ntar kalian bisa paham ma yang dimaksud ma Author.. acaranya kalau gak salah NexTV grade

**Balasan Review untuk Zhoury? Kyuhyun doesn't like it!**

**JoKyu : **jeongmal gomawo. Saya juga seneng kalau ada yang suka ma cerita yang saya buat. Makasih ya dah mau review.

**Callme-RYU : **ini dah lanjut kan? Makasih dah mau review

**LittleLiappe : **iya chingu. Saya Cuma bisa mbuat yang pair ZhouKyu. Maaf kalau buat bosen. Thanks reviewnya.

** : **met kenal juga. Saya juga author baru. Mari kita sama2 berjuang. Hahaha… lebay mode on. Makasih reviewnya ya?

**Mrs. Zhou : **makasih sarannya. Haha… ketahuan kalau inggris saya parah.

**Arisa Adachi : **makasih cingu. Saya terharu ada yang suka FF saya.

**Kyuhyunniewife : **ini dah lanjut kan?

**Balasan Review untuk Kyuhyun kecelakaan lagi!**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : **yang chapter 1 masih TBC. Yang chapter 2 udah end. Thanks reviewnya

**LittleLiappe : **saya juga sama syoknya waktu dengar oppa kecelakaan lagi. Mbayangin waktu tahun 2007 lalu. Syukurlah gak kenapa2. Thanks reviewnya. Ini pairing Mixian lagi lho

**Arisa Adachi : **yg chapter 1 tbc cingu… Yunjaenya? Sebentar. Kalau saya dapat wangsit ntar saya buatkan…

**Mrs. Zhou : **haha… Mimi gak sedih kan cingu? Yah sekali2 dia ngasih deathglare kan juga gak pa2.

Sekian…


End file.
